La différence
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Lorsqu'une chanteuse chante la différence, Le monde se met à réfléchir. Fic assez courte.


Auteur : Yami Sheina

Origine : Gundam Wing

Couple: 1 +2+1 3+4+3 5+Sally+5 Hilde + Réléna + Hilde

Genre : song fic

Note : j'adore cette chanson. Je l'écoute en boucle alors ça je me suis dit, et si je faisais une petite fic. Chanson « la différence « chantée par Lara Fabien.

Disclaimer : Perso et chanson pas à moi -_-

Résumé : Lorsqu'une chanteuse chante la différence, Le monde se met à réfléchir. Fic assez courte.

La différence.

Quatre :

Nous avions décidé d'aller fêter l'anniversaire de Duo dans une des boîtes de nuit de la ville. Duo avait choisi « le night world », une discothèque bien à la mode ces derniers temps. J'attendais donc nos amis devant l'entrée du bâtiment, Trowa à mes côtés. Nous ne nous étions pas foulé niveau tenue vestimentaire. Nous portions tous deux un simple jean basket. Trowa portait une chemise blanche, j'avais opté pour une chemise couleur sable. Réléna et Hilde arrivèrent juste à l'heure. Réléna portais une robe blanche au bord rose pâle. Un simple nœud de satin rose retenait ses cheveux. Hilde avait plutôt mis une blouse bleue sans manche et une mini-jupe de même couleur. Elle portait de simples escarpins retenus sur ses chevilles par un entrelacement complexe de ficelles. Discutant avec nos amies sur ce que nous allions offrir au natté le lendemain, je jetais un regard à ma montre pour voir que nos derniers amis avaient du retard. Quelques minutes après, je vis Wufei et Sally arriver. Aussitôt le chinois s'excusa. Leur voiture était tombée en panne et le temps de la faire dépanner, l'heure du rendez-vous était dépassée. Le rassurant quant au fait qu'ils n'avaient que quelques minutes de retard à peine, il soupira de soulagement avant de remarquer l'absence de nos deux derniers amis. Ce qui, connaissant Duo, n'était vraiment pas étonnant. Il nous fallut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes pour enfin les apercevoir. Duo, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise noire était fidèle à lui-même. Seul un ruban de satin améthyste retenant sa natte apportait un brin de couleur à la tenue de notre ami. Heero s'accordait parfaitement avec Trowa. Jean classique et chemise blanche. Une fois rentré dans la discothèque, l'on choisit une table avant de commander diverses boissons. Ne supportant que très peu l'alcool, je choisis simplement un thé à la menthe. Heero et Trowa prirent un « cuba libre ». Sally se contenta d'une simple limonade. Puisqu'elle était enceinte, il était hors de question pour elle de boire une seule goutte d'alcool. Wufei hésita un moment avant de choisir un alcool chinois. Réléna et Hilde choisirent un « tequila sunrise ». Duo, puisque c'était son anniversaire, se laissa aller à prendre un alcool plus fort. Il commanda une 43 sur glace. Lorsque les consommations arrivèrent, l'on se contenta de discuter un instant. Puis Duo entraina son amant sur la piste de danse. Heero résista quelques instants, juste pour la forme. Hilde et Réléna les suivirent aussitôt. Wufei n'aimant pas danser, resta près de sa femme qui elle, était trop fatiguée à cause du bébé. Trowa m'entraina sur la piste. Plusieurs danses plus tard, je retournais m'asseoir près de Sally. Wufei s'étant éclipsé un court moment aux toilettes. Trowa reprit sa place près de moi après avoir commandé une nouvelle tournée. Il me sourit avant de déposer un simple baiser sur mes lèvres. Lui souriant, je reportais ensuite mon attention sur mes amis qui se déchainaient sur la piste. La chanteuse présente sur scène, une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et noirs, aux yeux bleus envoutants et à la longue robe couleur saphir, entama une superbe chanson. Il s'agissait de la chanson de Lara Fabien, la différence. Mes amis entamèrent alors un slow langoureux, collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

_La différence  
Celle qui dérange_

Pourquoi fallait-il que nos choix, nos désirs, nous apportent toujours des regards haineux, des regards choqués.

_Une préférence, un état d´âme  
Une circonstance_

C'était notre choix. Nous l'avions décidé ensemble, à deux. Que ce soit Heero et Duo, Hilde et Réléna ou Trowa et moi, nous n'avions forcé personne. Lorsque j'avais rencontré Trowa pour la première fois, je l'avais trouvé mignon mais rien de plus. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que je l'avais connu, j'avais éprouvé plus que de l'amitié. Je ne l'avais jamais obligé à partager ma préférence pour les hommes. Un soir nous avons mis nos sentiments à nu, et j'avais alors appris que lui aussi espérait, secrètement, que je préfère les hommes aux femmes.

_Un corps à corps en désaccord  
Avec les gens trop bien-pensants,_

Je voyais nos amis danser dans leur bulle d'amour. Je remarquais aussi les regards outrés, désapprobateurs des autres danseurs. Parce qu'ils étaient du même sexe, n'avaient-ils pas droit d'aimer. De s'aimer tout simplement.

_Les mœurs d´abord_

Il est vrai que certains pensent qu'il vaut mieux cacher au fond de soi les choix qui offusquent. Les mœurs d'abord. L'humanité devrait-elle se cacher parce que les choix des uns sont en opposition avec ce que les gens pensent comme des actes, des choix « normaux ».

_Leur peau ne s´étonnera jamais des différences  
Elles se ressemblent  
Se touchent  
Comme ces deux hommes qui dansent_

Je savais que Duo et Heero avaient remarqué la gêne qu'ils causaient. En effet, je les avais vu se rapprocher un peu plus. Duo avait glissé une main sous la chemise de son amant. Peau contre peau. Heero avait alors capturé les lèvres du natté pour un tendre baiser.

_Sans jamais parler sans jamais crier  
Ils s´aiment en silence_

Sans jamais s'énerver contre les gens qui ne pensent pas comme eux. Sans jamais chercher à provoquer. Mes amis voulaient simplement s'aimer. Que ce soit Heero et Duo ou Hilde et Réléna.

_Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner  
Ils se font confiance_

Ils n'ont jamais démenti leurs sentiments. Ils se foutent bien de ce que l'on murmure dans leur dos. Sans jamais relever les provocations des autres, ils se font simplement confiance. Ils savent que leur amour est immortel.

_Si vous saviez  
Comme ils se foutent de nos injures_

Qu'importe ce qu'on leur crie, ce que l'on murmure. Qu'importe les mots blessants, ils savent que tout ce qui compte, c'est l'amour qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre.

_Ils préfèrent l´amour, surtout le vrai  
À nos murmures_

Pour eux, seuls les mots d'amours qu'ils se murmurent au creux de l'oreille comptent vraiment.

Ils parlent souvent des autres gens  
Qui s´aiment si fort  
Qui s´aiment comme on dit "normalement"

On les compare souvent aux autres couples hommes/femmes. On les pense moins heureux, moins épanouis. Mais il n'en est rien.

_De cet enfant tellement absent_

On pense qu'ils ne pourront jamais être réellement heureux parce qu'ils ne pourront pas avoir d'enfants. Mais lorsqu'on a vécu la guerre comme nous, nous pensons qu'il est mieux de rester sans enfants, plutôt que de leur faire subir un monde où personne ne respecte le choix des autres.

_De ce mal du sang qui court  
Et tue si librement_

On les accuse souvent d'être le vecteur de cette maladie nommée Sida. Mais eux savent qu'ils ne risquent rien. Ils sont sains et se font confiance. Ce n'est pas comme certains de ces hommes qui passent d'une femme à l'autre en se sachant contaminés.

_Leurs yeux ne s´éloigneront jamais par négligence  
Ils se reconnaissent, s´apprivoisent  
Comme ces deux femmes qui dansent_

Tout comme Duo et Heero, Hilde et Réléna évoluent lentement parmi les autres danseurs. Les yeux dans les yeux, elles savent qu'elles peuvent compter l'une sur l'autre.

_Sans jamais parler sans jamais crier  
Elles s´aiment en silence  
Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner  
Elles se font confiance_

Pas besoin de toujours lui dire je t'aime. Un simple regard suffit. Lorsqu'elles plongent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, elles y voient tout l'amour qu'elles se portent mutuellement.

_Si vous saviez  
Comme elles se foutent de nos injures  
Elles préfèrent l´amour, surtout le vrai  
À nos murmures_

Qu'importe ce que l'on dit sur leur dos. Elles n'ont que faire des injures des autres. Ce n'est que jalousie, parce qu'elles, elles ont trouvés le véritable amour.

De Verlaine à Rimbaud quand on y pense  
On tolère l´exceptionnelle différence

Il est vrai que parfois, l'humanité fait une exception. Comme ces deux poètes, amants, que les gens respectent. Serait-ce à cause des textes merveilleux qu'ils ont écrits, que les gens leur ont simplement pardonné « leur différence ».

_Sans jamais parler sans jamais crier  
Ils s´aiment en silence  
Sans jamais mentir, ni se retourner  
Ils se font confiance  
Si vous saviez  
Comme ils se foutent de nos injures  
Ils préfèrent l´amour, surtout le vrai  
À nos murmures_

La chanson était finie. Nos amis se séparèrent lentement. Duo me lança un simple regard avant de sourire. Regardant les gens qui avaient l'air dégoûtés de leur amour, il se retourna ensuite vers Heero avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Heero se laissa faire, bien évidement. Je vis Hilde et Réléna en faire de même. Les gens détournèrent leur regard, rouge de gêne, tandis que mon ami le natté, attrapait la main de son amant avant de revenir vers nous, tout en rigolant.

Fin.

Début 23h 08, fin à 23h 53.

Les 19/07/2012.

Yami Sheina


End file.
